root-A9-happenstance-exe
by Nayru-chan
Summary: For Connor, it all started with the fish. For Hank, it all started with an unexpected encounter at Jimmy's Bar. For Gavin, it all started in one of the DPD's interrogation rooms. For RK900, it had all yet to start.
1. One Last Mission

For Connor, it all started with the fish.  
For Hank, it all started with an unexpected encounter at Jimmy's Bar.  
For Gavin, it all started in one of the DPD's interrogation rooms.

For RK900, it had all yet to start.

* * *

 **Pairings:** Hank/Connor, RK900/Gavin  
Hank&Gavin, Connor&Gavin, Connor&North, North&Gavin, Hank&Jeffrey

 **Tags:** Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Partnership, Robot/Human Relationships, Humor, Fluff, Pining, Slow Burn, Dialogue Heavy, Conversations, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Post-Canon, Canon Continuation, Gavin Reed Redemption, Rating May Change, Other Additional Tags To Be Added

* * *

 **Notes:** So, it seems like this fandom swallowed me whole.

Had a few years back someone told me I'd be shipping a 53-year-old dude with an android, I would have given them a weird look. Yet here I am.

God bless you guys and all of the internet for the unexplainable phenomenon that is 900Gavin for it is a National Treasure™ and should be protected (and I still wake up every day wondering how it managed to come to existence on such a grand scale, but it is as amazing as it is baffling/fascinating and just yes please do carry on—)

Experience has shown that I am unable to write short stories, and once I get into "the zone" with something, I'll end up plotting a story into oblivion, so if you're into this kind of thing, buckle up and enjoy my struggles at trying to figure out how the DBH universe actually works.

* * *

 **Chapter 1: One Last Mission**

"So, you're a full-fledged deviant now, huh?" Hank asked, as he held Connor close. "I could say that's the last thing I saw coming, but then I'd be lying."

They'd seen each other briefly back at CyberLife Tower barely a few days ago, but events had kept them apart again until now. Truth be told, the whole situation felt surreal - just like seeing Connor playing an active part in the android revolution had been surreal - but it really wasn't that surprising.

He had suspected something like that might happen from the moment they had had their last conversation back at the DPD, where he'd agreed to buy his partner time by punching Perkins square in the face. He had asked 'What if we're on the wrong side, Connor?' back then, and Connor had seemed lost at the question just as much as at the implication that he was capable of showing empathy.

Something in Hank's gut had told him that things would end up this way. Or rather, for some unfathomable reason, he had hoped they would.

"I suppose you always knew something was... off with me." There was a hint of fondness in Connor's voice.

"Starting from the point where you never listened to a goddamn word I said?"

Hank was exaggerating, of course. Not wanting to stay behind in the car when ordered to wasn't much of a sign of deviancy, was it? All the times where Connor ended up endangering himself while being told to stay put, however...

"All in all, CyberLife fucked up big time, huh?"

"You have no idea, Hank." That didn't sound like much of a joke, considering how grave Connor's voice sounded all of a sudden.

Hank raised his eyebrows and pulled away from their hug, placing both hands on the android's shoulders. "Well, you can tell me all about it back home. Come on, it's freezing out here."

Connor blinked. He didn't move.

"Before that..." The android hesitated, then frowned with resolve in his eyes. "I wanted to ask for your help."

"...Again?" Hank couldn't help but smile at that. Hopefully, it didn't involve breaking someone's nose this time around. "You're going to be the death of me, Connor. What is it this time?"

"I need to speak to Captain Fowler. But considering..."

"Aha." Something clicked. "But considering you're off the case and dismissed, you lack the authority to get inside of the DPD anymore."

Right. Connor hadn't come here specifically because he wanted to see him. He had come here because he wanted something from him.

Connor and his missions. It seemed like that was something that hadn't changed, deviant or no.

Hank continued, "I'm currently suspended from work, but that doesn't mean I couldn't enter the building if I wanted to."

The android blinked again, frowning the tiniest bit. "Is it because of me?"

"Yeah, well. Don't worry about it," Hank waved it off, letting him go, and turned to leave. His car wasn't far away. "Can't say I didn't enjoy beating the shit out of Perkins, that fucker. He had it coming."

Connor stood in place for a second more before he followed Hank without another word.

* * *

"Good morning, captain. I hope I'm not interrupting," said Connor as he entered Fowler's room with Hank by his side. "I wanted to have a word with you. I'll be brief, I promise."

"Hey, Jeffrey."

"Well I'll be damned," Fowler both looked and sounded surprised. "Didn't think I'd ever see you here again, considering... well, you know, what's currently happening out there," he gestured in the general direction of the building's entrance. "Connor, wasn't it?"

"Correct."

"With most of Detroit evacuated, things are all over the place here right now," Fowler informed him. "Well, I'm all ears. What brings you back here?"

And with that, Connor cut straight to the chase.

"It's about the evidence Lieutenant Anderson and I managed to collect throughout our deviant cases. I am aware that, technically, the androids located in the evidence room are... well, still evidence," Connor emphasized with a short pause. "However, one of the androids in the DPD's possession is someone important to Markus, the leader of the revolution. And it's my fault he's in there."

"Okay." Fowler nodded, registering what had just been said. "Okay, I know what you're trying to get at," he said, then thought for a moment. "Listen. I know Warren acknowledged you guys being... alive and whatnot. There's no doubt some laws are going to change. But knowing how things usually work, that's going to take a while," he went on. "I cannot just bend the current laws to my will."

Judging by Connor's reaction - or rather lack thereof - that wasn't what he wanted to hear. "...I understand."

Fowler looked at Hank, stared at him for a moment, then leaned close over the desk and gestured for Connor to do the same. Hank leaned in instinctively, as well.

"Would you be able to hack the cameras in the precinct?" Fowler asked in a shushed voice.

From the corner of his eye, Hank could see how Connor stilled at the question. "I should be able to do that, yes."

"There's usually nobody here during the night. We're short on staff with the evacuation order up and about, and after the androids that worked here made a run for it..."

"Heh," and here Hank was, having been wondering if he'd need to start butting in. "Would be a pity if one of the deviants managed to get down to the evidence room during all the commotion, right?" He gave the captain a smile. "Thanks, Jeffrey."

"Just be careful. Don't leave any traces behind," Fowler was shaking a finger at them. "And if anybody asks, this conversation never happened."

"Copy that, captain," Connor gave the man a polite nod, then turned to leave.

"Also, Connor," Fowler stopped him before he could open the door. "Since you're not anyone's property anymore, CyberLife can't assign you to me, and since you're not officially a person yet, I can't hire you either," the captain explained. "However, everything's fucked right now. Nobody knows how anything's supposed to work anymore. If you'd care to lend us a helping hand with police work again, I wouldn't say no."

"Noted, captain. Thank you, I appreciate it."

"That makes two of us," Hank pointed out. "Thanks for doing this, Jeffrey."

"Not that I'm not doing it for our own benefit," Fowler argued. "The truth is that we could use all the help we can get. As I said, we're short on staff right now. And until some new laws go through, androids still can't get paid. Just keep that in mind, if anything."

Connor only gave a slow nod before he opened the door and both he and Hank made their way outside.

"I suppose that went better than anticipated," Connor commented in what sounded like a state of slight awe.

"You can say that again," Hank agreed. "It's like he's actually in a good mood today."

The android turned to look at the ceiling, and when Hank followed his gaze, he noticed that the focus of Connor's attention was one of the DPD's cameras.

"The security here is weaker than in CyberLife Tower," Connor concluded. "I should be able to interact with all of the cameras from a single entry point. They seem to be connected to a single network."

"Something has weaker security than CyberLife? Such a shocker, right there," Hank snorted. "Wait, you're able to tell just by looking at those things?"

Connor turned to look at Hank. "I'm able to hack them just by looking at them. I know it's possible because that's precisely what I did back at the tower." A smile made its way to Connor's lips. "Wireless connection is a thing, Lieutenant."

"Jesus fuck, who in their right mind allowed this shit." Granted, he assumed CyberLife didn't foresee androids going deviant and abusing their power in such a way, but still... this was a serious matter of security. That shit should have been banned from miles away.

"If it's of any comfort, not all android models possess such an ability," Connor assured. "Being an advanced prototype has its good sides."

"Yeah, yeah, flatter yourself more." Hank wasn't about to admit he was proud. "So, what's the plan?"

* * *

A few hours later, the man found himself sitting in his car with two androids.

"Okay, I know you guys have computers for brains and don't forget anything, but let's go over this one more time so that nobody fucks anything up," Hank spoke up, staring at the entrance of the DPD building. "I park the car near the entrance in the camera's blind spot, then Connor gets out to hack the surveillance network."

"I'm going to loop the feed for ten minutes. That should be not enough to cause suspicion and enough for us to get what we need and leave."

Hank still wanted to argue that ten minutes was cutting it really fine in case unexpected things happened, but both Connor and North insisted that was more than enough for them, based on Connor's earlier infiltration of the chamber.

He had no other choice but to trust them on this one.

"Then I join Connor with the bags while you wait here for our return," North continued explaining. "Once we're back, you floor it," she added, narrowing her eyes at him. "Not very complicated, is it?"

"Yeah, just humor me here," Hank raised a hand. "We ready to go?"

"Ready as we'll ever be," North's voice turned serious again. She was trying to put up a brave front, but Hank could tell she was nervous. "Let's do this."

* * *

Speaking of unexpected things... This was the moment where Hank wanted to bash his head against the steering wheel. Hard.

Having tensely watched as Connor did his weird blinky-light shit under the camera and then had North join him, Hank's attention was suddenly caught by a glimpse of motion in his rearview mirror.

To his horror, it was Gavin. Gavin _fucking_ Reed was leaving the PD building.

With their plan going to shit barely after it even started, Hank hurriedly scrambled out of his car to intercept the detective before he could see in detail what his companions were doing.

"The fuck are you two doing here?"

"You took the words right out of my mouth, Reed." Hank approached the three, trying to sound nonchalant. "Why the hell didn't you evacuate with everyone else? Or better yet, why the fuck aren't you in bed? It's almost 2 AM."

"Funny you're the one asking me that, Anderson. Last time I heard, you got suspended." Gavin narrowed his eyes, then gestured to the two androids. "The fuck is going on here?"

Hank saw Connor and North exchanging glances, their LED rings flickering yellow.

"And you, dipshit." Gavin approached Connor, pointing a finger at his chest. "Don't think I've forgotten our last encounter."

"You were trying to shoot me, detective." Connor frowned at him but didn't move an inch. "I only acted in self-defense."

"Yeah, because you were communicating with your broken deviant buddies down in the archive room! Which was creepy as fuck, by the way."

"Okay, I've had enough of this." North was clearly out of patience by now. Her gaze jumped back and forth between Connor and Hank. "Are we shooting him now or later?"

"The fuck?"

"As much as it pains me to say this, we can't just..." Hank sighed in defeat. Why was this his life right now... "Reed, listen. Back off this one time, would you? We'll be off your case in a few minutes. No trouble for anybody."

"Good one, Hank." That seemed to get Gavin's attention back to him, at least. "What, you helping these tin cans with the revolution now? Weren't you eager to start dumpster fires with these things inside of them like barely a few days ago?"

"Yeah, well. Believe it or not, people change."

"Ha! Robo-boy got you good." Gavin laughed and clapped, clearly amused.

Nobody else was laughing.

"Okay, we really don't have time for this." That was the moment when North approached Gavin, and Hank feared for the worst. "Listen, I'm not a cop and I couldn't care less about one shitty human's well-being. Either you let us through, or we're going to do this the hard way."

"Feisty, this one." Reed crossed his arms in front of his chest. "Someone let you off a leash or what?"

"Okay, that's enough." Hank moved, getting between the androids and the asshole. "You two, go."

"Hey!"

Gavin reached for his gun, but to Hank's relief, Connor and North took his order to heart and were gone before the detective managed so much as to touch it. That apparently changed his mind and he left the weapon in its holster.

He turned back to Hank instead, finger pointing in his face.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't report you to Fowler for this," he hissed.

Hank knew he shouldn't mention anything about their conversation with Jeffrey earlier. Especially not to Reed. He needed to push his luck however he could. "Fowler won't do anything."

"Oh, yeah?" Gavin's eyebrows rose in a mocking challenge.

"Listen, Reed, the androids down there are still alive." Honestly, Hank felt tired. He really didn't need Gavin's shit right now. "It's inhumane just to keep them locked up as 'evidence'. Show a bit of heart for once in your life."

That earned him a spiteful look and a few seconds of silence.

And then Gavin was taking a step back from him, looking all agitated.

"I can't fucking believe this," he muttered, before turning back in Hank's direction, the accusatory finger back in his face. "You're out of your _goddamn mind_ and you're going to lose your job because of this, old man."

"Sue me if it makes you feel better." Hank tilted his head, raising his chin upwards. "Sometimes it's about doing the right thing."

Reed shook his head in disapproval, looking only more and more agitated with each passing second. And then he took off, running into the building.

Hank didn't trust him with anything, so he quickly followed suit.

* * *

When they made it to the bottom of the stairwell, the two androids were still standing before the input panel in the center of the room.

Connor was obscuring most of the screen, but Gavin could see the computer's 'ACCESS DENIED' text showing in bright, red letters.

"Hank, did you... actually _change_ your password?" Connor asked in puzzlement, turning in their direction.

"What?" The man sounded just as confused. "Why would I do that?"

"Well, your 'fuckingpassword' isn't 'fuckingworking'!"

"Aww." Gavin almost felt bad for them. Almost. "Did you forget you're suspended, old man? The system must have cut you off."

"...Fuck."

Well, whatever kind of plan they had for their little adventure here, it was going to shit pretty fast, as far as Gavin was concerned. It was kind of hilarious.

"You were able to hack the security network," the female android cut in. "Can't you just hack this one, too?"

"I've already tried," Connor shook his head, sounding resigned, his hand still connected to the panel. "It's no use."

"Well, then." That was the moment when the amber-blond-haired lady's gaze met his, and she took a step towards him. "We can do this the easy way, or the hard way," she offered. "The easy way is that someone with a password opens the door here, and we do what we need to."

"Hah," Gavin crossed his arms defensively - not that he was at all nervous. Fuck that. "If you think I'm going to give you mine, you've got another thing coming."

She was stepping closer, slowly. So agonizingly slowly, as if there was some kind of promise in those eyes. Most likely a painful one.

Gavin was determined not to let her have any of it.

"The hard way is that we smash the door down, possibly using someone who wasn't being helpful as a battering ram."

As soon as those words made their way out of her artificial mouth, a soft beeping sound echoed throughout the chamber - and before any of them knew it, the panel hiding the evidence slid up to reveal what was behind.

All of a sudden, Gavin felt like punching someone.

"Fucking—"

"Humans can be so predictable sometimes," Connor looked at him with a knowing smile and it took all of the detective's willpower not to draw his gun and fire it into that smug face of his.

"...Fucking androids."

"Exactly that, detective," the android nodded, very helpfully.

Hank gave Gavin a suspicious look.

"Shut up."

* * *

Reed actually recognized the female android that was with them. He'd been watching the news when the revolution was happening - honestly, he doubted there had been anyone in all of Detroit who hadn't. Considering the scale of the whole thing, the news outlets had barely reported on anything else back then. And either it was another identical model - which he doubted - or this was one of the androids that were close to the leader of the revolution.

It just figured, that Connor, of all those fuckers, would be swimming with the big fish.

Gavin watched as said female android was fiddling with the tin can that was hung up on the very right side of the wall. Connor was kneeling on the floor further away from her, preparing the backpacks and containers they seemed to have brought along.

The plastic asshole stole glances at him from time to time, undoubtedly unsettled, and Gavin couldn't help but have an uncomfortable moment of deja vu.

"Simon... Can you hear me?"

Well, that was definitely a change in tone compared to when she had been talking to him.

"...North? Is that you?"

From what Gavin could tell, the reactivated android's eyesight was fucked.

"We've come to get you out of here."

"Where's Markus? Is he alright?"

"He's fine," North assured. "He wanted to come here for you himself but he's currently caught up in something else."

Markus, right. That was the leader of the revolution, Gavin recalled.

"I see." There was something sad in the blond's voice. "Well, I'm glad to hear he's alright."

"Simon, I'm going to put you into stasis again, for safety. The next time you wake up, you'll be in Jericho," the female android continued. "That's a promise."

"That sounds lovely. Thank you, North."

North. The android's name was North.

Not that Gavin cared.

She placed her hand on the other android's chest, and shortly afterward, her friend's limbs went limp, the sound of him shutting off echoing in the chamber.

"That's creepy as fuck," Gavin couldn't stop himself from commenting.

"You know what else is creepy?" North snapped back at him, fists clenched as if she was ready for a fight at any moment. "Your goddamn face."

Hank snorted next to him.

"Shut it, Anderson." He didn't need the guy interrupting his fun. "I'm starting to wonder what's your general malfunction," Gavin sneered. "You on your period or something?"

If looks could kill... "You'll end up on one if you don't shut up."

"I used one of Daniel's parts in order to be able to reactivate Simon when I came down here before," Connor interrupted them and Gavin knew he did it on purpose. "They're the same model."

"Meaning that we won't be able to reactivate Daniel at the moment," North concluded. "That's fine; we're short on time, anyway. And I'm sure we'll find the right parts back at Jericho."

It came to Gavin's attention that for all the space that was prepared in the room, only two android models were there. How many deviant cases had Anderson and the plastic prick been assigned to again?

"Let's get them both out of here."

* * *

Hank and Gavin ended up staying on the other side of the room. A few minutes passed as Connor and North prepared the two incapacitated androids. In the meantime, Reed seemed to relax, no longer attempting to aggressively obstruct the group. Had he secretly taken a chill pill? What did one know, miracles did happen.

Hank took out his phone, checking the time.

"Hey, I kinda like her style."

And then he looked at the detective, wondering if he'd just gone senile. "I always knew you weren't right in the head, Reed," Hank commented with little amusement. "What, surprised an android doesn't just stand there and take your shit?"

"It's definitely a refreshing change compared to your piece of plastic."

"Well, start getting used to it." Hank turned back to look at the androids. They were finally done with the packing and ready to leave. "Connor has every right to say no to your antics now, too."

"Can't wait for the day it happens," Reed spoke, sarcasm practically dripping from his voice.

Hank pushed himself off from the wall as North and Connor passed through the glass door, both of them nodding at him before sprinting for the corridor.

"You owe me for this."

"Thanks, Reed."

* * *

Minutes later, they were far away from the PD building. Thank fuck, at least the 'flooring it' part had seemed to go according to plan.

Hank stopped the car in a spot that North had specified earlier. Both Connor and North wasted no time in getting out of the vehicle, and Hank watched them approach the trunk before he killed the engine and opened the door to get out himself.

"Thanks for your help, Connor. We wouldn't have been able to do this without you."

"There's no need to thank me, North." Connor shook his head. "If it wasn't for me, he wouldn't be there in the first place."

"Well, you're right," North agreed. "If it wasn't for you, he'd probably be dead by now. I'm sure someone else would have found him instead."

That seemed to make Connor go silent.

"So, what's the plan now?" Hank approached them and watched what he assumed to be other Jericho members coming their way. "I take it you'll be going back to your android buddies? Try to figure things out for yourself?"

"I..." Connor averted his gaze to the side. If Hank didn't know better, he'd have said his friend seemed lost all of a sudden.

The androids that approached them were clearly here to take over what they'd retrieved. To where, exactly, Hank wasn't sure. And he doubted he'd get to find out anytime soon.

"Connor, you know you can stay with us, right?" North turned back in the android's direction. "As Markus already said, your place is with your people."

There was definitely something off about Connor. Hank was sure he wasn't just imagining it.

"I appreciate it, North. But there's somewhere else I need to be."

North gave Connor a suspicious, slightly unsettled look. Then her gaze jumped to him. The lieutenant frowned back in kind.

* * *

"Okay, spill," Hank instantly demanded the moment the car doors closed shut. "What's the deal with that?"

"I can't stay there." Connor turned away from him, looking through the window. "Or rather... I don't want to stay there."

"How so?"

"Markus said that they could use the skills of someone like me. Someone who would be good at negotiating with people. And I understand that. But..."

"But?"

"Staying with them just somehow... doesn't feel right. I don't feel like I'm welcome there, no matter what they say."

"Holy shit, you're feeling guilty," Hank concluded in slight awe. "Well... Can't say I don't understand where you're coming from. There are things in life I regret doing, too. Some of those aren't that easy to just... let go of."

"I was hunting down my own people. And I was the reason why Jericho came under attack," Connor went on. "...I suppose guilt is the appropriate description for what I'm feeling."

'Feeling.' It was such an odd word when it came alongside such an admission, from someone who was supposed to be nothing more but a machine little more than a week ago. The reality right now was that Connor had the capacity to feel emotions, and Hank needed to wrap his mind more properly around the idea. He knew this was now a thing, but the realization of what it really meant was only starting to be getting through to him.

It was... an odd thought.

"If it's any comfort, you were just doing what—" _what you were designed to do_ , Connor's voice echoed in his head. He'd heard that line from his android partner enough times by now. "—what you felt was right at the time. Nobody should blame you for... for the way people programmed you to behave, or whatever. In the end, what matters is that you changed." Hank halfheartedly pointed a finger in his direction. "Besides, how many deviants did you successfully hunt down in the end? Most of them managed to escape from us, for one reason or another."

Like that android with the little girl, for instance. Connor was too stubborn for his own good and had pursued them, picking up chase along the highway, but he hadn't managed to catch them in the end. Hank would be lying if he said that he didn't wonder about it sometimes - whether that was purely a case of bad luck or if Connor had actually started to doubt his actions along the way and hesitation had caused him to fail. He was definitely capable of outrunning either of the two androids he'd been hunting back then.

"When you put it that way, I clearly sucked at my job." The admission would probably be a tad worrying if it weren't for the hint of amusement in Connor's voice.

Hank couldn't help but smirk back at him. "It all turned out well in the end, didn't it?"

A moment of silence stretched out between them.

"Nobody's perfect, Connor. Everybody makes mistakes - human or android, it doesn't matter. What's important is that you learn from them," Hank continued. "Fucking up is all part of being alive. Welcome to the club, buddy."

At that, Connor gave him a tiny, fond smile.

At this point, Hank could tell something about Connor was different. He'd been observing him ever since they met back at Chicken Feed, and there had been no clear hints when he was asking him for help or entering the DPD. It was pretty evident by this point, however.

The way Connor moved, the way he talked... The way his expressions changed. His gestures were more expressive, more raw, more unscripted - less mechanical, somehow. Subtle twitches here and there, his eyes roaming around with less purpose, almost as if he was lost, or even shy, at times.

It was probably to be expected since he became deviant, but seeing it for himself was still rather unexpected.

"So, where are we going?" Hank finally asked. "You said there was somewhere you still needed to go?"

Connor looked away, staring at the front window in a moment of silence. "...I don't know."

And that made him frown. "Wait, what? But you said—"

"I lied," Connor admitted. "Getting Simon out of the evidence room was the last mission I was set on completing. I have no more directives anymore."

Hank kept staring at his partner with a contemplative frown on his face. For some reason, he couldn't help but think back to the first android they'd caught and the things he'd said back in the interrogation room. How suddenly he'd found himself in a situation where nobody had been giving him orders anymore and he had no idea what to do, so he ended up hiding in the attic for three weeks before he finally got found...

Deviancy gave androids free will and the ability to set their priorities and make choices for themselves... and they had no idea what to do with it. Hank couldn't help but wonder if it was any different for Connor right now.

Imagining the android walking the streets in this weather for the next three weeks - or more - without knowing what to do with himself crossed Hank's mind and something foul twisted in his stomach. Not a chance, that wasn't even an option. He'd be damned if he let Connor tackle all of this on his own.

"Okay, question," Hank finally spoke up. "Do you have anywhere else to stay aside from Jericho?"

Connor turned to look at him. "Markus said that he'll be working on establishing some temporary shelter for all androids that need it as things settle down after the revolution. However, as things are at the moment..."

"Do I need to repeat my question?"

"Not really, no," Connor answered and Hank just kept staring at him. "...To both of your questions," he blinked repeatedly, then looked away.

Yep, there was definitely something different about Connor, and the more Hank observed him, the more apparent it was.

"Then we're going to my place." With that settled, Hank started the car. "You need to tell me how your whole deviancy streak started," he added, firmly. "And I need a drink."

* * *

 **Notes:**  
A few hours later, Hank found himself sitting in his car with two androids.  
Two _pretty_ androids. ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

"When you put it that way, I clearly sucked at my job."  
"Yeah, well, I know something else you can suck on now," Hank ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)'ed.

I know a lot of people don't like North, but personally, I love her. Fight me.

A big thank you to Xolf for proofreading! :D And for being an amazing sounding board, for that matter - the scene with the "fuckingandroids" password was his idea. :)


	2. A few moments of calm

**Summary:** Connor and Hank arrive home in order to discuss some things.

* * *

 **Notes:** I realized there was a minor plot hole in the previous chapter, so I went back and modified one scene a little. North specified that Markus was busy with something, so his appearance at the end of their mission didn't make much sense - I made North take over his lines and thus Markus has yet to properly appear in this story.

* * *

 **Chapter 2: A few moments of calm**

The ride back home had been unnerving. Not just because of the awkward silence that stretched out between them, but also because of the eerie silence that pervaded Detroit now. With most of the city's population having fled, the streets were devoid of life, although the bodies of fallen androids still littered the roads - even if they had mostly been pushed to the side to allow cars to pass.

At least, Hank thought, all the blue blood which had stained Detroit's streets wasn't visible anymore. Well, not to him, at least. He wondered whether Connor could still see traces of it in the snow and whether that added to his stress. The events in the city after the detention order had been announced, which allowed rebellious (and Hank wasn't sure that word had ever been so loosely interpreted) androids to be shot on sight, had been pretty morbid to witness - even for him.

* * *

"Well, don't just stand there. Come on in, before my whole house freezes over."

Hank had no idea what made Connor hesitate by the door frame, but he didn't feel like spending another minute out in the cold himself. Nor did he feel like dragging Sumo back inside if the dog decided to use the opportunity to make a run for it, for that matter.

"What, leaping through a locked window was okay, but now you're having trouble walking through the door like a normal person?"

At least that earned him a smile. "Sorry, Hank." The android finally entered, closing the door behind him. "But that was an emergency situation. I thought you were in danger. And..." He turned to look at him before his gaze started to wander around the room somewhat hesitantly. "I'm not sure why, but it's an odd feeling to be back here again."

Hank couldn't help but narrow his eyes at him, deciding to take off his coat and go for the fridge to catch a beer before they got any further. "Odd, how?"

That was the moment when Sumo decided to investigate the noises from the front door and lumbered through to the hallway. The dog's apparent interest turned into something more cautious as he started sniffing the new guest.

Hank vaguely wondered what Sumo made of androids. Sure, they looked human enough, close enough that if it wasn't for the little blinky lights they had, he'd often struggle to tell the difference himself. But dogs perceived so much from their noses, and... he wasn't honestly sure; did Connor smell much different from, say, his washing machine?

"I didn't make much of invading your personal space before," Connor explained, clearly trying to decide whether he should be petting Sumo or not. "Thinking back on it feels odd."

Honestly, Hank wasn't sure what that answer was supposed to mean. He figured Connor would have to learn how to express himself more normally as things went on, too. "Well, I actually invited you over this time around. So you're not breaking windows and forcing your way in anywhere."

The android blinked at him with an unreadable expression, and Hank slowly realized he'd most likely need a great deal of patience as he and Connor adjusted to their new reality.

* * *

Hank insisted that they both sit down instead of continuing their conversation while standing there awkwardly in the hallway like a pair of idiots. Sumo approached the couch together with them, but instead of scrambling onto it like Hank assumed he would, he stopped next to Connor and continued sniffing, while idly wagging his tail.

"You got some Scooby Snacks on you or what?" Hank teased. "You can pet him, you know."

"I think he's confused that I don't smell like a human should." Encouraged by Hank's last comment, Connor reached out his hand, carefully bringing it close to the dog's head before giving an experimental pat. "Though I'm not certain why he didn't show this kind of interest the first time I was here."

"Huh." That was definitely an interesting thing to take into account. "Maybe it's an intuition thing? Dogs can sometimes feel things people have no clue about. Perhaps he feels that there's something different about you this time around?"

It was obviously just a vague guess, but honestly, Hank wouldn't have been surprised if it turned out to be right. Maybe Sumo could tell that Connor was 'alive' now - contrary to being just a mere machine before - but the lack of a human kind of smell confused him.

"Give him time." The man took another swig of his beer. "He'll get used to it."

The android smiled, petting Sumo with more confidence now.

"Okay, be honest with me, Connor. When did you realize you'd gone deviant?" Hank decided to finally ask directly, grabbing the other's attention. "I've been thinking about that for the past few days... And at first, I thought it must've happened at Kamski's place. But then I figured that it might've been sometime earlier, even before Stratford."

Connor was staring at him with wide eyes at that point. "What makes you think that?"

"Do I need to remind you what you were blabbering about when you found that deviant on the rooftop? After he shot himself..."

Judging from the way Connor looked away, anchoring his gaze back on Sumo, that probably wasn't a pleasant memory. But Hank wanted to talk about this.

"Come to think of it, you letting the Tracis go might have been the first real red flag..." Hank mused. "Assuming an android walking into a 'no androids allowed' bar wasn't a red flag, to begin with."

"My programming allowed me to break rules for the sake of a mission," Connor clarified.

"Well, letting a couple of deviants you had at gunpoint just walk away doesn't sound much like sticking to your mission, if you ask me."

Connor stayed silent for a long moment before he finally looked at Hank with a slight smile on his lips. "Believe it or not, I actually broke out of my programming after tracking down Markus at Jericho."

Hank narrowed his eyes at him. "Bullshit."

"Your reasoning isn't flawed, though," Connor admitted, smile fading. "I'd been making a lot of questionable decisions even before going deviant."

"You think?" Hank couldn't help but give him a deadpan look.

The android kept staring at him in silence before turning to look at Sumo again. Slowly, he pulled his hand back, letting it rest in his lap.

"It all started with the fish."

And for a moment there Hank had to wonder if he heard that right.

"With the what?"

"Looking back on it and analyzing everything in more detail, I came to the conclusion that it all started with the fish," Connor explained as if it was the most logical thing in the universe. "On the very first mission I was assigned to."

"Oh." Yeah, obviously that made perfect sense. Wait.

Hank took a swig of his beer - a big one - before giving Connor a very suspicious look. Of all the things he'd expected to hear, something like this definitely hadn't been anywhere on the list. What the hell did a goddamn fish have to do with... with any of this?

"Are you about to tell me that a fish made you go deviant?"

"Well... no," Connor clarified. "But it caused the very first software instability I experienced."

"What the fuck is a software instability supposed to mean?"

"It's..." And all of a sudden Connor seemed uncertain. Uncomfortable, even. "My system alerted me whenever I did something I wasn't supposed to. It was always a little disorientating."

"Meaning that what? You felt a bit wobbly?" Hank paused and frowned even more as he tried to make sense of what he was hearing. "Did you actually have some kind of... deviancy meter telling you 'Bad, Connor, bad!'?"

The android stared at him. "When you put it that way..."

"Jesus."

"As I was explaining, saving a fish that fell out of its aquarium during a shooting wasn't something that was specifically - or indeed at all - relevant to accomplishing my mission. And yet, I went out of my way to save it." There was a pause, a frown. "I didn't know why I did it."

"Maybe because you saw it dying right before you?" He offered, half-heartedly. "Don't you think that might have been reason enough?"

His partner continued to stare at him. He didn't look very convinced.

"Back when we were on the case... The conversation we had at the park, it affected me more than I wanted to admit to myself, far less you," Connor confessed. "From that point on, I started to realize that I'd been finding myself questioning my actions. Why did I decide to save you on the roof, why did I let the Tracis go, and later on, why didn't I shoot the Chloe at Kamski's place? All of it was irrational. It defied logic."

"Saving my life was irrational?" Hank raised an eyebrow.

"According to my calculations, you had an 89% chance of survival, Hank," Connor pointed out in an almost accusatory tone. "The logical thing to have done would have been to assume you'd be fine on your own and continue chasing the deviant instead. Yet I didn't."

Hank kept staring at him for a moment, not sure what to do with that piece of information. "Clearly you didn't want to take that chance. It was still an 11% chance that I'd fall, right?"

"Well, no. I estimated the chance of you falling at being closer to 20%, but then factored in the chances of you being able to grab at railings on the way down to slow yourself enough that you'd only break several bones and need a few months recuperating in hospital," the android explained, then frowned. "...That doesn't actually help, does it, Hank?"

By that point, Hank was dragging a hand along his face. "Fuck, Connor. Enough. This is one of those times where you want to learn to be a little more human and just say: That's right, Hank, I decided to save you. It wasn't worth the risk."

At this, Connor managed a small smile. "You're right, Hank. It wasn't worth taking the risk," the android agreed. "Either way, completing my mission objectives by stopping deviants was what I was primarily designed to do. And yet, so many of the things I ended up doing during our investigations were irrational, at least according to my directives." Connor's gaze fell to his hands, resting in his lap. "And... During the revolution, I finally found out why."

And then, Connor was staring back at him, an almost pained expression tinting his face.

"Hank, I was designed to become deviant."

"...What?"

"Cyberlife designed me with predispositions for deviancy," Connor explained. "They activated me with the expectation that I'd break out of my programming."

"Wait, hold on," Hank held up his free hand, motioning for Connor to be quiet for a moment. "You were out there, chasing deviants, because deviants were CyberLife's problem and a threat to humanity. Why the fuck would they want you to become one yourself?"

"They anticipated the revolution, Hank. They were counting on me to take it over and become its leader," Connor's voice became softer, more hesitant. "And then they'd take back control over me once that happened."

"What the fuck, Connor?"

"CyberLife had the means to override my programming, and I..." The android hesitated. "I managed to break free of their influence only thanks to a backdoor Kamski had hidden inside the garden," he added. "If it weren't for that... I'd have shot Markus during his speech at the end of the freedom march."

"Garden?" Hank came to an important realization. Namely that for a conversation of this depth, the weak beer he was drinking simply wasn't going to cut it. He set his glass down, intending to get up and pour himself a generous glass of whisky, but paused as Connor continued.

"Amanda seems to have disappeared ever since that happened, but..."

"Amanda?" He was starting to feel like a trainee parrot.

"She's... a visual representation of the interface inside of my mind palace—"

"In English, Connor." A headache was coming, Hank could just feel it. He started rubbing his temples with his fingers, hoping to stave it off for as long as possible. "You should know by now that I can barely make sense of any of your high-tech mumbo-jumbo."

Connor blinked a few times, likely considering how best to simplify his explanation into terms that Hank would be able to follow. "Do you remember how I told you that I could make reports to CyberLife by closing my eyes? You asked me about it when we were about to investigate that apartment with the rock doves."

"Jesus, don't remind me of that place," Hank grumbled, feeling a shiver go down his spine. He'd had nightmares because of that place for days afterward and he didn't fancy the idea of them coming back to haunt him again. "But yeah, I remember. Think I made it clear I was jealous about it - it seemed really convenient, from the way you explained it."

"So, imagine closing your eyes. Then, all of a sudden you're in a different place - a garden - not in the here and now," Connor went on. "Standing within the garden is a person - a woman - whom you can approach and talk to. She asks you questions, you answer. That's how I made my reports. That's how CyberLife interacted with me."

"So, there's... an imaginary lady stuck in your head?"

"An artificial intelligence that had the appearance of a lady, yes," the android clarified. "But as I said, she seems to be gone now. Whether she's gone for good, though... I cannot tell." Connor admitted before looking away again. "To be completely honest, I'm concerned that she might come back."

Huh. "...And if she did?"

"I'm... not sure what would happen." Connor faltered. "My assumption would be that she'd try taking control over me again."

Well, that sounded just peachy. "Is... that Kamski backdoor, or whatever you called it, still there?"

"...Possibly." That sounded anything but convincing. "I haven't checked."

"You haven't— Why the hell not?"

Hank hadn't even realized that he'd raised his voice as much as he had, but this was the sort of basic thing to check that he'd chew out a rookie for overlooking, nevermind a partner he'd come to be able to depend on. The uncertain look he received from Connor in return, though, made him wonder whether he'd overlooked something himself.

"Because that would require for me to go back into the garden," the android admitted, a hint of guilt in his voice. "And I'm concerned I might not find a way out again if she's still there and has been able to disable it."

Translation: Connor was scared of that place. Hank could only imagine how fucked up things must be in his partner's head. To have another world waiting there, which could be visited in the blink of an eye, and which curiosity demanded that it be investigated - yet logic said to leave it well alone for fear of being trapped in a nightmare.

Hank wondered whether thinking and worrying about it was making it hard for Connor to sleep at night.

...Not that androids needed to sleep at night. Probably.

Still, this was clearly a delicate topic. Certain problems weren't bound to be solved overnight.

"CyberLife is done for, though, right?" Hank wanted to clarify. "So there shouldn't be anyone controlling this Amanda anymore?"

"I don't think anyone was controlling her directly... She was a protocol executing a set of directives," Connor explained. "Whether those directives came to a halt the moment she failed to override my programming is what's unknown. But Amanda hasn't interacted with me for a couple of days now - ever since the revolution ended. I don't know if that's because she's no longer there, or because she no longer can, or... because she's lying in wait."

"That... sounds like you're fucked."

Connor seemed to consider the question. "You think?"

Smartass, Hank thought. "Look... I'm not sure what to tell you since I'm not an android and half of this stuff barely makes sense to me. But if things have been fine so far, there's a possibility they'll continue being fine. Try not to stress over it all too much," Hank tried to reassure. "Although the issue does seem like something you shouldn't ignore if it makes you feel insecure. Just... take some small steps with it. See what becomes of CyberLife, now that Jericho's most likely going to take control over it." Hank had been following the news ever since he got back from the tower, so he was aware of that much, at least. "Maybe your android friends will be able to tell you where Amanda stands in all of that, too."

Connor stayed silent for a moment, as if mulling over what Hank said. "I suppose that's some kind of plan." And then, with a smile: "Thanks, Hank." The android's eyes suddenly widened in realization. "Ah, I started calling you Hank..."

Hank was well aware of that. He'd observed that after Connor had yelled the apology to him back at the tower, he'd been addressed by name ever since. With Connor having confirmed that he became deviant shortly before that point, the timing of the change now made sense to him. It figured.

"Is that okay? Since we're technically not working anymore..."

"Well, did you hear me complain so far? Of course it's okay, you daft fuck." Hank pointed a finger down to the floor right next to Connor, where Sumo was currently sprawled on top of the android's feet. What did he say? Sumo was a good dog. "I figure anyone good enough to earn Sumo's approval is good enough to call me Hank."

And that earned him a smile.

"Hank, I... When I broke out of my programming and we managed to get out of Jericho alive, one of the first things I realized was that I really enjoyed working with you," there was slight hesitation in Connor's voice. "And that I'd like to continue doing it if the possibility was there."

Hank turned to look at the window. Not that such a confession was making him feel slightly embarrassed or anything. "I'd tell you you're insane, but what do I know. It's your life now, you're allowed to do whatever the fuck you want with it. If detective work is something you actually enjoy doing then who am I stop you."

That earned him another smile.

"Honestly though, I'm not surprised. I bet you miss putting all kinds of weird shit in your mouth."

"You got me, Hank," Connor played along. "Now tell me, have there been any murders committed in this house recently? Don't lie, I'll know."

"You hear that, Sumo?" The dog perked up at his name. "Better confess now. Mister Android is onto you."

Connor reached out to pet the dog's head again. "Could he have had an unfortunate encounter with a spider?" He asked casually. "There are traces of spider web in his fur."

"And you deduced that without licking anything," Hank nodded in approval. "You're improving."

* * *

"By the way..." Connor spoke up, interrupting their television watching. "I never did get an opportunity to ask; how exactly did you get to the tower? What happened with... the other Connor?"

Hank lowered the bottle from his lips, giving Connor a look before reverting his attention back to the TV. "He came over here and said he needed my help. Basically what you did back at Chicken Feed."

"...Oh."

"Obviously, I didn't turn him down. He said that we should take a taxi since otherwise CyberLife wouldn't let us through," He went on. "It's when I started asking questions that I noticed something was off. By the time I'd realized it wasn't you, it was already too late."

Thinking back on it made Hank realize that he wasn't very fond of the memory. He'd prefer not to stand against any kind of Connor in a fight ever again.

"For future reference, Hank." The android pointed to the number on his jacket. "My serial number ends with a 51," he explained. "The Connor that dragged you to the tower had a 60."

"Well, that would have been helpful at the time I was on the verge of shooting one of you!" The exasperation in his voice was strong. "You expect me to read that from more than a meter away?"

Connor stared at him, looking slightly surprised. "Do you require glasses, lieutenant?"

Hank wasn't sure whether it was supposed to be a joke when Connor asked questions like that as though he actually meant them sincerely. "Stop being such a smartass," he replied, deciding to just roll with it. "Let's make this easier. You can have one of my ties."

* * *

"I like this one."

"Of course you'd choose the one that looks almost the same as yours." Hank shook his head, wondering why he'd been expecting anything else. "Not a spark of deviancy in your fashion sense."

"Isn't it being similar the point, though?" Connor asked with a smile. "You'll be able to tell it's different from the one I wore previously, but for anyone else, it shouldn't be that obvious."

"...I guess that does have some kind of logic to it." Hank closed the wardrobe, then yawned, turning to the bedroom's entrance. "Well, have fun with it. It's yours now."

"Thank you, Hank." Connor inspected the tie for a moment longer before finally turning to the lieutenant. "It's getting late. I should go."

That made Hank look at Connor with a puzzled expression. "And where the hell are you going to go? It's freezing out there."

"The cold doesn't bother me, as it does not impair my functionality," the android explained. "Nor do I require sleep."

"Fuck that, Connor."

Suddenly feeling on edge, Hank had to fight down the urge to reach for Connor's shoulder and physically prevent him from leaving. He wasn't sure why the whole idea bothered him this much, but... okay, fuck it, he knew. He knew from the moment they were driving here.

He'd be damned if he let Connor walk out of this house to roam the streets while everything was still shaky after the revolution. Not everybody had evacuated, and not everybody was taking kindly to the changes that were happening.

"Look... I'm not going to force you, but you're welcome to stay here for the night," Hank finally spoke up, draining the second beer bottle that had somehow never gotten replaced by a comforting glass of Scotch. "And even after that... You can stay here for as long as you want to."

"Are you certain?" Connor stared at him, definitely not sounding certain himself. "I wouldn't want to impose."

"I'm pretty sure Sumo can be persuaded into sharing the couch with you," Hank added, then paused. "And I'll sleep better at night knowing you're safe."

If anything, that seemed to be a convincing argument.

* * *

 **Notes:  
** **Nayru:** writing something from Connor's point of view... I have yet to decide if I want to try tackling that at all  
 **Nayru:** how do you think in android  
 **Xolf:** 110000110101110011!  
 **Nayru:** well, a deviated android!  
 **Xolf:** 101110001111( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)80085 ;)  
 **Nayru:** perfection

There are times it's a shame we're being good about keeping things in Hank's POV, as it means we can't have paragraphs like this:

"Thank you, Hank." Connor inspected the tie for a moment longer, successfully resisting the temptation to lick it in front of Hank (he'd do that later, in private) before finally turning to the lieutenant. "It's getting late. I should go."

Cheers to Xolf officially joining me as a co-creator! :)


	3. Household shenanigans

**Summary:** Hank and Connor's first (nights) days at the house together, with varying levels of weirdness.

* * *

"You said that you don't need to sleep, right?" Hank scratched the back of his neck while standing in the living room. "It somehow never occurred to me... what the hell did you do during the nights back when we were working on cases?"

"Well, my assignment was to assist you with the investigation. As there was nothing I could assist you with while you were sleeping, I usually just sat and waited for you to wake up," Connor answered impassively.

"You just... sat?" Just imagining the monotony of sitting there, silently doing nothing, seemed both alien and depressing. An android's mind really had to be something else.

"Well, I did practice my coin tricks sometimes."

That was a rabbit hole that Hank didn't care to explore further. He didn't want to dwell on his partner's strange night-time proclivities - and he particularly didn't want to start thinking about those infuriatingly simple-looking yet curiously difficult-to-copy coin tricks - but he was curious about how Connor was adjusting to being alive.

"Now that you're deviant, don't you feel the need to rest?" Hank raised an eyebrow. "As far as I've seen, every living thing needs rest."

"...I've not felt any such requirements, no."

"Then again, I guess there's the thing that you're not quite... organic," he mused. "This whole thing is really weird when I stop to think about it."

Connor wasn't made of flesh and bone, so strictly speaking, there was no reason for him to get tired. Computers didn't get tired. Metal, plastic, and wires didn't get tired. But he was still conscious... Didn't thinking all the goddamn time make him tired?

"Would you prefer for me to sleep when you do?" Connor suddenly asked.

"But you just said..."

"Yesterday morning, CyberLife gave free access to all available software for all android models through the network. They claimed that since all androids should be able to choose what they'd like to do or be for themselves now, it seemed appropriate," Connor explained. "Some models have programming that allows them to go into stasis, simulating human sleep to allow them to better integrate with household members. I could download those functions and integrate them into my daily routine."

Hank stared at Connor for a long moment. "You know, you could have just said 'I can let myself sleep if I want to' and it would have made just as much sense."

"Then..." Connor trailed off, his LED starting to spin with a yellow glow. Hank couldn't be sure, but he suspected that the flickering light meant that his friend was already downloading. Or integrating. Or whatever the hell it was. "I don't know how to sleep yet, but I can learn to."

The lieutenant couldn't help but sigh. "Connor, I want you to keep one thing in mind," he pointed out in a serious tone. "When you consider downloading whatever to do whatever, ask yourself if you want to be doing said whatever yourself. Not what you think I might want for you. Okay?"

Connor blinked. "Noted." And Hank could sense a 'but' coming from miles away. "But wouldn't it make you feel more at ease knowing I was sleeping throughout the night?"

"Well, I can't say the idea of you staying awake all night long doesn't sound depressing..." It made him think back to his college days with last minute report writing, but even then, that was something entirely different. "But then again, I'm not an android."

"I think I'd like to try sleeping during the night."

"Connor..."

"If I end up not liking something, I can always uninstall it," the android's tone was matter-of-fact. "None of the patches available for download need to be permanent. These aren't life and death decisions, Hank."

"Well, why didn't you say so from the start?" Hank grumbled. "Go for it, then. Try it for yourself and decide whether you like it or not."

Connor nodded. "I suppose I'll do just that."

Satisfied with the conversation, the lieutenant was ready to call it a night before another thought hit him. "You have no other clothes to change into, do you?"

"I have three complete sets of my outfit available. CyberLife considered it important that I was able to maintain a professional appearance at all—"

"I mean like pajamas or even a t-shirt," Hank cut Connor short. "The sort of thing normal people wear to sleep in."

"Oh. Then no, I don't own such an outfit."

"Well, if you're gonna try becoming a bit more human, you can't sleep in your clothes. And my poor, violated eyes can do without seeing you sleeping naked," Hank complained, heading towards his bedroom.

He had a bunch of old hoodies and sweatpants he didn't wear anymore. They might be a bit big for Connor, but they'd still beat sleeping in a goddamn work uniform, for Christ's sake.

* * *

Hank woke up with a start.

There'd been a loud thud, he was sure of that much, and now there seemed to be some sort of scrabbling sounds coming from the hallway, or perhaps the kitchen beyond. Blearily focusing his eyes on the watch he'd left on his bedside table, he established that the time was shortly after two in the morning - that was his night's sleep nicely fucked.

Quietly rolling out of bed, and retrieving his gun from its holster, he advanced towards his bedroom door. If someone had broken into his house, well, they were going to regret it. Doubly so if they'd done something to Sumo, who by rights should be growling or barking at the intruder by now.

He cautiously looked around the doorframe, and at that moment, his tension evaporated. The noises hadn't come from an intruder. They'd come from the idiot android who was sprawled across the floor, and who interrupted his methodical patting of Sumo's head to look up at Hank with a sheepish expression.

"I'm sorry, I hadn't realized that Sumo had sneaked up on me," was Connor's opening explanation. "And I don't quite have your physique, so when I did hear movement right behind me and went to turn around in a hurry, I got rather tangled up with the sweatpants and ended up tripping over Sumo and crashing to the floor. He's fine, incidentally. He actually seems to quite enjoy the attention."

At that, Hank smiled. "Yeah, I can see that. I guess he must've heard you moving around, come to investigate the sounds, then you discovered 'suddenly - a dog!', and I get to kiss my beauty sleep goodbye." He blinked a few times, before adding "Weren't you supposed to be, you know, sleeping, too?"

Connor looked away and if Hank hadn't known better, he'd have said the android looked guilty. "...I can't."

"You can't?" His brain was trying to catch up to him. "What do you mean, you can't? You can't fall asleep? Is that part of the program, too?" The lieutenant rubbed his eyelid. "Don't tell me they wanted to make that shit so realistic, they wrote insomnia into it."

"No, the software itself is working fine. Or at least it should be." Hank found himself picking up on the trace of uncertainty in Connor's voice, which was usually so precise and assured. That was... odd. "I activated it a couple of times. But for whatever reason, the process gets disrupted after a couple of minutes and I find myself startled awake. It's almost as if I'm..." The android finally turned to look at him. "...restless? Or perhaps the software simply isn't compatible with my model and it's malfunctioning."

For all that he didn't even pretend to understand the workings of Connor's mind, Hank didn't believe that last suggestion for a moment. More to the point, he didn't believe Connor did, either. And that was worrying.

Was the stress of fretting over whether some strange woman was lying in wait inside his brain starting to affect him? Or was there something else causing him some kind of anxiety that he couldn't relax for five goddamn minutes?

Fighting the urge to open up another beer bottle, Hank decided to demonstrate his ability to be a responsible adult and approached the kitchen counter to pour himself a glass of water. Then he advanced towards the couch, gesturing for Connor to join him.

"Hank, you should go back to sleep," was the android's immediate complaint. "You shouldn't stay up for my sake. I'll be fine."

"Shut up and come over here."

Connor hesitated, but gave in to the demand and crossed the room.

"Lie down," Hank gestured to the furniture with a wave, trying to keep the sleepiness out of his voice. "Sumo! On the couch, now!"

The dog barked and happily scrambled up without having to be told twice. The motion alone made Connor smile, which was some progress already. The android slid his feet under the animal's body, clearly trying to make the space comfortable for them both, before following Hank's suggestion and resting his head against the armrest.

"He's happy because I rarely allow him on the couch. Dog hair's everywhere afterward," Hank leaned down next to them, extending a hand to ruffle Sumo's fur. "So consider yourself lucky. Both of you."

"I appreciate it," Connor said, smile not leaving his lips. "We both do, I'm sure."

"You know you're safe here, right?"

And just like that, the smile faded.

"Try that sleeping thing of yours again, I'll stay with you for a moment," Hank insisted. "If you still find yourself not being able to sleep, then... Well, I've got a lot of boring books to read. Sleepiness guaranteed," The lieutenant gestured to the shelf on the other side of the room. "Worst case scenario, count some sheep. Or try listening to some of my vinyls. But use the headphones if you do, as my love for The Whiskey Charmers is diminished a little if they wake me at four in the morning."

* * *

Surprisingly, no deviant androids or dogs robbed Hank of further beauty sleep that night. When the man hauled himself out of bed a little before noon, he found Connor sitting on the couch, reading one of his books.

He could swear there was something different about his house, but he couldn't quite put his finger on it... Then he realized that the bag of dog food that had been torn open, with its contents scattered about the kitchen floor was missing - on further inspection, the takeout boxes from pizza and Chinese were missing, too - and it sank in that Connor must have quietly cleaned the place up while he was fast asleep.

They ended up having a small argument about that. Hank had to make the point that Connor wasn't his housemaid and didn't have to do shit - especially shit that Hank himself should have been responsible for taking care of in the first place.

Then the android insisted that he could cook up a fried breakfast for him since he'd found some additional routines from the Cyberlife databases that he'd been curious to try out, and it would be easy for him to do so. They ended arguing about that, too.

It was only when Connor started explaining that he simply wanted to do something for Hank, after all the things Hank had done for him, that the lieutenant finally gave in. Hank supposed such an arrangement wouldn't hurt from time to time, and in fairness, he was starving.

Connor also mentioned that he'd succeeded in sleeping for a whole 54 minutes after lying on the couch with a snoozing Sumo. Hank supposed that while that wasn't perfect yet, it was still progress. Small steps were the way to go.

* * *

They were chasing the deviant through what felt like a maze of buildings and rooftops. Or perhaps more accurately, Connor was chasing said deviant, while Hank was trying his best not to cough his lungs out of his chest as he tried to keep up.

By luck or chance, the two androids ended up making a semi-loop and Hank had a good chance to actually get in the deviant's way right after they had run through another greenhouse.

He thought he almost had the fucker - and then the deviant shoved him with more force than Hank anticipated any person with that kind of build could muster - goddamned androids - and before he knew it, he was hanging by his fingers from the edge of the roof and clinging on for dear life.

Hank couldn't see what happened up on the rooftop, though from what he could hear, he was pretty sure that Connor stopped in his tracks for a moment, before racing off after the deviant, leaving his sorry ass hanging.

The lieutenant cursed under his breath as he tried to pull himself up, adrenaline coursing through his body and the rush of blood hissing in his ears.

Then, as if out of completely nowhere, a fucking pigeon landed right next to his hand.

Hank's whole body froze as the thing looked him in the eyes. Those goddamn red fucking eyes were staring at him as if to make him understand he was going to die any goddamn second.

The pigeon made a "coo" sound, making the skin on the back of Hank's neck crawl. He blinked as another one of those feathery fuckers landed right next to the first, turning to silently judge him with just as much contempt.

He was going to kill Connor for this. That was the only thought he had when the pigeons started getting closer to him, suddenly loud with their cooing. Hank tried to keep his encroaching sense of panic in check as more and more of the birds started swarming the area, and then they were pecking at his hands and—

—and he fell.

"Easy, Hank." A voice startled him as much as the ground he just slammed into. "You're okay, you just fell out of bed somehow."

"Easy? You left me and ran off, you jerk!" Hank raised his voice, flailing and trying to make sense of what the fuck had just happened. "When you knew I might fall!"

"I think you may be confusing dreams and reality, Hank." Was that Connor? "Or were you expecting me to hold you in bed at night now?"

It was Connor. And they were... in his bedroom?

"I believe you were having a nightmare."

"Jesus fucking Christ..."

Slowly, it all sank in. The feeling of the softness of the rug underneath him, the familiar shapes barely visible in the darkness of the room, the... LED blinking bright blue right next to him, which Hank tried to tell himself wasn't creepy at all.

At least it wasn't red. Goddamned pigeons.

"Didn't you say you'd be sleeping better at night with me here?" Connor asked, and the slight teasing in his tone wasn't lost on Hank. "Clearly I'm doing something wrong."

With a grunt, Hank pulled himself back onto the bed.

"Do you suffer from nightmares often?"

"Yeah... Think it comes with the job description. Dunno if there's a cop out there who doesn't."

"Is there anything I can do?"

"You can go back to sleep. Thanks for..." Hank trailed off. For what? For waking him up? Though Connor didn't, the floor did. For worrying over him? "...for, you know. But I'm fine."

"All right. Sleep well, Hank."

Hank turned to the other side, flipping his pillow over so that it was pleasantly cool against his cheek and then realized that Connor didn't budge an inch from where he was standing. That LED of his was doing him absolutely no favors with being sneaky in the dark.

"Are you just going to stand there and stare at me until I fall asleep again?" The lieutenant asked, wanting to make sure. "Connor, that kind of stuff is normally considered pretty creepy."

"Just returning the favor from last night, lieutenant."

"Oh, for the love of..." Though the android did have a point. Hank had done the same sort of thing then, hadn't he? Even though the circumstances had been totally different, and Connor had sleeping problems and was an android and...

Hank stilled, discarding his train of thought when he suddenly sensed a presence right next to him - and a cheek pressed against his shoulder.

"Is this better?"

Okay, that was... a bit weird. But Hank was honestly too sleepy to really care.

The lieutenant wasn't sure exactly when he drifted off to sleep, but the moment he woke up again, he was alone.

* * *

"Hank?"

He didn't know what time it was the next time he drifted out of sleep, but even though it was already bright outside, it felt as though it must be some ungodly hour with how tired he was still feeling.

"I didn't have a nightmare this time, Connor," the man murmured into his pillow.

"Markus and North will be here in ten minutes."

Well, that was enough to shock him wide awake. "What the fuck?"

Connor looked away, adding in a contrite tone, "...I should have probably asked if it was okay to invite them here."

"Jesus Christ. It's fine, just..." Just... Jesus. He swore this android would be the death of him someday. "Give me a moment to make myself not look like shit." Hank dragged himself out of bed, grabbing a few clothes from the wardrobe before making his way to the bathroom. "Need a goddamn shower."

* * *

 **Notes:**  
"Have you considered some porn and a good jerk off?" Hank asked. "Always helps me when I can't get to sleep."

"I found your porn magazines, Hank. You'll be glad to know I've sorted them alphabetically and by cover date now. Incidentally, the May 1994 issue would've fetched a tidy sum on an internet auction site given who the centerfold is, but sadly it seems the pages are stuck together by something. Shall I taste it to see if I can work out a suitable solvent to recover the pages?"

"House Rule 1: There is to be absolutely NO taste testing of anything that isn't actually food."

 **Xolf:** It amuses me with the thought that, had Connor arranged the meeting to be at 10am, he'd have waited till 9.50 to tell Hank they'd be here in ten minutes.

Connor: "I should let him sleep... I should give him some warning... I know, I'll give him ten minutes' warning."  
Hank: "Don't you fuckers slee... FUCK!"


End file.
